Demolition Lovers
by xx.just.a.contradiction.xx
Summary: A mysteriously broken boy runs into a beautifully tragic girl in the middle of Hogsmeade one December night. GWxDM


**Demolition Lovers.**

"_And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down  
I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood  
I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever."  
**Demolition Lovers – My Chemical Romance.**_

It was an unusual night.

The normally bustling wizarding village of Hogsmeade was silent, save for a few muttered, frantic whisperings of those who remained indoors, their windows and doors shut and bolted firmly. The large orb-like moon shone a queer, pearly shade of white, its dim light casting an eerie glow over the gloomy, snow-covered village and enlightening a tall, lean figure treading quietly along the winding path, casting hurried looks around him as he went.

The soft tinkling of a door chime startled him, and he whisked himself into the shadows in a flurry of dark cloak material and tiny hint of white blonde hair, just as a willowy female wrapped in a tattered black trenchcoat strode out of the pub, her long tresses of ginger hair flying around her pale, delicate face. As he watched her take four confident strides before stopping in the middle of the street to pull a pair of black gloves over her long fingers, the male blanched slightly in recognition. At that particular moment in time, his right foot decided to slip a little in the snow and the slight noise was enough to alarm the auburn haired woman, who whipped out her wand and turned in his direction.

'Who's there? Show yourself!' she commanded; her voice so very familiar to him, even though it had matured slightly.

'Calm down Weasley,' he drawled, taking a step from the shadows and pulling his hood back with a pale hand, 'Anyone would think you were scared of a mere shadow.'

'"Mere shadows" are the cause of many deaths these days, Malfoy,' she replied coolly, 'there is a war going on after all.'

'Ah, of course… you're working for the Order now, are you?' he asked, amusement present in his silky voice.

'What makes you think I'm going to answer that?' she shot back at him, tossing a lock of her hair back over her shoulder.

'Now, now Weasley… mind your manners.' He sneered, taking a few more strides towards her, so that he was almost stepping on her feet.

'I don't need to mind anything with you,' she hissed in his face, 'you betrayed us all.'

In answer, he gave a hollow laugh that didn't completely mask the flash of guilt that had sparked in his grey eyes.

'**_You_** are the reason Dumbledore's dead.' She snarled, pressing her wand hard onto his chest, her hand shaking with fury.

'In case you've forgotten woman, I never killed the old fool – it was Snape who managed that.' He retorted smoothly, placing a hand into his pocket and drawing his own wand.

'Yes, I suppose Voldemort wasn't too happy you failed your mission.' She whispered haughtily, pushing her wand harder onto his chest.

He blanched visibly this time, his usually emotionless face drawing slightly with fear.  
'I brought Snape the old man; he gave me reward enough for that.'

'Ah, so that's why you were creeping around here – you're trying to escape punishment… same old Malfoy, aren't you, you pathetic ferret?' as she said this, she smirked – a trait she'd managed to gain in the few months she'd been exposed to the war and all its blood and gore.

'Perhaps, but you've changed…' he responded, calmly placing his wand to her slender throat, 'so much colder… more _broken _than before.'

'Better broken and cold, than a cowardly, skulking ferret Malfoy…' she replied, 'you still have so much to learn…'

'As do you, Weasley,' he said with a smile, 'you've been so preoccupied, you've failed to notice my wand at your throat.'

'Oh no, I've noticed…' she said, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, 'but I know you won't hurt me.'

'Oh?' he enquired softly, 'and what makes you think that?'

'You need me…' she murmured, pulling her wand from between them and placing it in her pocket before leaning into him so that their noses were touching, 'and you're not stupid enough to forget that.'

'Need you – a filthy blood traitor?' he asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow but not pulling away from her.

'Yes… if you want protection from the Order and I'm the only one who believes you're innocent, then you need me…' she replied with a wink, placing a small kiss on his chapped lips and pulling away.

'Eurgh! Good God, Weasley, don't ever do that again!' he exclaimed, before realising how loud he'd been and swallowing in fear.

Shaking her head, she smiled wryly.  
'You never grew up, did you?'

'I was never given the chance.' He said hauntingly, turning away from her and drawing his hood over his face, 'I don't need you Weasley, nor do I need your stupid "Order".'

'That's fine,' she said with a shrug, 'I'll let Bellatrix do what she wants to you then.'

With a slight laugh, she tossed her head of auburn locks wickedly and began to stride away in the direction of Hogwarts, but she stopped when she heard the heavy thud of footsteps in the snow.

'Bellatrix? What do you know of her?' he asked; his breathing heavy.

'She's been sent to find you…' she said, her large brown eyes full of an emotion he couldn't quite understand.

'What will she do, wh-when she finds me?' he enquired, his normally silky voice shaking.

'Kill you.'

At her words, he sank to his knees in the snow, dropping his wand and covering his face with his hands.

'She's my own flesh and blood…' he whispered through his gloved fingers.

Kneeling down beside him, she pulled his hands away from his face and held them tightly in her own hands.

'Come with me, I can keep you safe.' She pleaded, her eyes widening as she beseeched him.

'Alright.' He said, after a minutes pause, his voice deep and hoarse.

'Stand next to me and hold my hand – I'll Side-Along Apparate you.' She instructed, getting to her feet and drawing her wand.

Following suit, he got to his feet.

'Ready?' she asked.

'Not quite yet.' He replied, and before she could do anything, he leant down and kissed her.

They held each other there for one sweet, tender moment before a female voice cackled at them from within the darkness.

'How befitting Draco… you betrayed us and turned to a Weasley.'

Choking and pulling away from Ginny, Draco faced his aunt with a pale face full of fear and a not quite vanished look of passion.

'You.' He whispered quietly.

'Me, Draco…' she mocked, her heavily lidded eyes rolling at him, 'by the blood of Slytherin, boy, you had better brave up or you'll be dead by the time you turn nineteen.'

'You plan to have me dead before then anyway, don't you _Aunty_?' he said the last word with a sneer, his hand still gripping Ginny's tightly.

'Ah, so you know?' she laughed, 'Oh, of course… the Weasley girl told you – how loving of her.'

'Leave her out of this!' he yelled, taking a step in front of Ginny as if to shield her.

'What are you doing, you idiot? I can take care of myself!' she hissed, giving him a slight shove before stepping up beside him.

'Ah, how sweet – a lover's quarrel.' Bellatrix simpered, flicking a lock of dark hair from her face.

'Like the one you had with your husband before Harry killed him?' Ginny asked with a wry smile, making the older woman blanch.

'Why, you little slut!' she screeched, advancing on them, just as Ginny cast the apparition spell.

There was a loud crack, and a whoosh of air, but something wasn't right.

'Oh no…' she whispered frantically, her brown eyes full of panic as Draco opened his eyes and realised they hadn't moved an inch.

'Enclosure Web.' Bellatrix said with a cackle, 'It was cast just as you two kissed the first time.'

'Stay behind me, and for Merlin's sake don't do anything stupid.' Draco hissed at Ginny, causing Bellatrix to laugh again.

'Hadn't you two better say something loving to each other instead of fighting? After all, you both _are_ about to die…'

'You wouldn't know the meaning of "love" if it bit you on your sizable arse Lestrange!' Ginny snarled, darting forwards and sending a curse at the woman that missed by a hair's breadth.

'Weasley, you are the biggest idiot sometimes!' Draco yelled in exasperation, leaping in front of her and blocking the hex that Bellatrix had sent flying back at her.

'I quite agree Draco, perhaps there's hope for you yet.' Bellatrix said with a smile.

'Go to hell, Lestrange!' Ginny shrieked, shooting a jinx at her over Malfoy's shoulder.

'I've already been once!' she snarled in return, 'don't talk about things you haven't a clue about, you stupid girl!'

'Can I suggest you shut up and let me do the talking?' Draco asked tiredly, blocking hex after hex from his aunt.

'By all means.' Ginny replied with a smile, 'just let me hit her with one more – AH!'

Due to rather rusty Quidditch reflexes, Ginny managed to duck the Cruciatus Curse hurled at her, but Draco, in his worry to push her to the ground wasn't so lucky. He lie twitching and screaming horribly on the ground between his aunt and Ginny, cuts and bruises appearing all over his body from the invisible curse.

'_Impedimenta!'_ screamed Ginny, blasting Bellatrix off her feet and crouching down beside Draco worriedly.

'Are you alright?' she panted, reaching out to push a lock of his bloodstained white-blonde hair from his face.

'I'm fine.' He grunted, hauling himself to his feet unsteadily and clutching his wand angrily.

Scrambling to her feet, Bellatrix grabbed her wand and instead of hurling more hexes at them, sent sparks up into the midnight air, alerting their position to her waiting band of Death Eaters.

Ginny gave a sharp intake of breath as they were surrounded by apparating Death Eaters, each one arriving in his or her mandatory long black cloak and bone-white mask.

'Well, well… look who it is.' sneered a silkily smooth voice to their right, 'the traitor and the weasel.'

'F-father?' Draco stammered as Ginny clutched his shoulder in fright, trying to instil some kind of comfort in him but failing miserably.

'I have no son.' Lucius responded coldly, sending a shudder through Draco's body that was transferred to Ginny's as if it was an electric shock.

'I have no one…' Draco choked; his voice barely above a whisper.

'You have me.' Ginny whispered in return, clutching him tighter as her wand-hand began to shake with fury.

'Enough of the lover's words – we came here for sport, and we shall have it!' yelled a Death Eater to their left, casting a hex at them.

'DUCK!' both Ginny and Draco bellowed in unison, ducking in perfect time with each other.

'_Crucio!'_ Lucius screamed at Ginny, who was pushed out of the way by Draco, who blocked it.

'Do what you want to me _Father_, but touch her and I _will_ kill you.' He snarled.

'I HAVE NO SON!' Lucius screeched louder, tearing his mask from his face in his rage.

'Look at me father; look at me with eyes that are exactly like mine.' Draco said quietly, as Ginny let out a muffled sob.

'See that Draco? She _cries_ for your stupidity.' Lucius replied, re-gathering his composure and shooting a Cruciatus curse at Ginny, that hit her with a full force, making her writhe in agony, screaming terribly.

'I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT HER!' Draco bellowed, launching himself at his own father and screaming the fatal curse that would end his reign. _'AVADA KEDAVRA!'_

In a flash of green light, Ginny was released from the Cruciatus curse, but it wasn't enough to keep her from screaming – Draco had just murdered his own father. Even the surrounding crowd of Death Eaters were silent as they watched Draco and Lucius fall to the ground, Lucius a mere corpse, and his son still screaming hexes over his father's lifeless body.

With a shriek of rage, Bellatrix advanced on her nephew, her wand out in front of her.  
'Family blood for family blood.' She hissed, before drawing her wand and choking the two words furiously.

Split seconds before the curse was performed, there was a dart of auburn before the ordinary blinding flash of green, and when the haze had lifted, it was Ginny, not Draco that lie before her, the girl's body lying sprawled on the snow, her ginger hair splayed around her face like an orange halo.

Bellatrix opened her mouth in slight confusion, but was cut short by her nephew tackling her to the ground, laying his fists into every inch of her he could.

'_Avada Kedavra.' _said a chillingly calm voice, silencing the din entirely, and making the surrounding Death Eaters fall to their knees.

Opening her eyes, Bellatrix couldn't believe her luck – she was still alive.  
Shoving the corpse of her blonde nephew from her, she twisted around to flatten herself at the feet of her saviour. 'Thank you master!'

'Get up, you pathetic excuse for a Death Eater.' Voldemort scoffed, turning to the other Death Eaters, 'Let us retire to our Headquarters before some of the Order of the Phoenix arrive – their presence here whilst ours also graced this place would be rather too much.'

Murmuring their consent, the Death Eaters all apparated in unison, except Bellatrix, who still lie cowering on the ground beside the three corpses. Retrieving her wand, she told a hold of Lucius' wrist and disappeared, leaving behind the bodies of her nephew and his lover.

Had someone stumbled across this remaining scene, they would have discovered the corpses of a beautiful, ginger-haired seventeen year-old, her fingers gripping her wand, and an intriguingly attractive blonde boy of the age of eighteen – barely an adult, lying side by side in the December frost on the pathway winding through the village of Hogsmeade.

_All one needed was the other,  
the beautifully broken,  
Demolition Lovers._

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters, or the lyrics at the top of the story. I do, however, own the plot and the little three-line verse and the bottom._

_**Okay, so before you say anything...  
I know I never write Ginny/Malfoy stories (or really, any Malfoy stories at all), but I was listening to this song (Demolition Lovers - MCR) and I got the idea... so, R&R and tell me if you like it.. haha  
Much love,  
Ash xx**_


End file.
